She loves me, She loves me not
by Lovin' to be loved
Summary: What happens when James gets tired of Lily turnning him down and moves on? Will Lily find that she misses him? And will Sirius get in the way and ruin everything? Read and find out.
1. Will you go out with me?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Wish I did, but I don't. But I will someday, I promise you. Well probably not, but hey I can hope can't I?

Authors Note: This is my first fic, well the first one I've ever submitted. I was reading a Lily/James fic the other day and I was just like wouldn't it be cool if this happened, so here you go. But remember it's my first, so no flames please. r&r

She loves me, She loves me not

Lily's POV

"Will you go out with me, Lily?"

"Of course," I answered, happier than I'd been in weeks. I'd had a terrible summer. I had to spend the whole summer with my stupid sister and her new husband. I don't even know why Mom and Dad made me go. 5 weeks in an old smelly cabin in the middle of nowhere with Petunia and Vernon. Oh what joy! If I thought Petunia was bad well Vernon is worse. He's as fat as not only 1 pig but like 6. And he's the meanest person on earth, Petunia and him deserve each other.

The only thing I could look forward to was coming back to Hogwarts. Being a 7th year feels great, it makes you feel so powerful. And now one of the cutest boys in school asks me out. I could jump for joy. Literally!

"That's great cause there's a Hogsmede trip next week. How bout we meet up for there?"

"Ok, meet you at 9:00." I smiled at him one last time and ran off to find Mary and Allison.

(AN: They never say what Lily's friends are called, do they? If they do, please tell.)

They were sitting in the common room doing whatever you do in the common room. I ran up to them.

"You'll never guess who just asked me out."

"Let me see, James Potter." Mary answered, knowing full well that he did.

"Of course, he asks me out everyday. I meant besides him."

(AN: Hahahaha you thought she had said yes to James, didn't you? I laugh at your stupidity.)

"Ok, we give up. Who?" Allison always wanted full details on anybody's love life. I think that's all she lives for.

"Bryan Myers!"

"No way!" Allison squealed.

"I can't believe it! He's the hottest guy in school!" Mary almost screamed.

"Well, except for them, but they're untouchable." Said a 5th year sitting near us.

Mary, Allison and I jumped, we hadn't realized she'd been listening.

"Who? The Marauders? Eww." I said. (AN: you notice she says eww, but then she knows exactly who the girl says are the hottest guys in school anyway.) (Sorry I promise not to interrupt so much anymore)

"Yeah" the girl said dreamingly, not noticing the Mary was gagging.

Ok, I'll admit that the Marauders do have the looks, well 3 of them do. But they're the most annoying guys on earth. Peter is just, well Peter, it's like gross. Remus isn't that bad, I guess, but as long as he hangs out with them, my friends'll never like him.And plus everyone knows he has some secret that he won't tell anyone. It kills people that he knows someething they don't. Sirius knows he's hott and it's affected his brain, making him the big-headed, big shot that he is. And James, don't get me started on James. He's the same as Sirius, a big- headed, stuck-up git. They parade around school, like they own the world. The BMOC's, Big Men On Campus, never once caring for people less BOC than they are. And what's more, James has had a crush on me forever. No matter how many times I refuse, he just won't get the point that there's one girl at this school who won't date him.

"Girl, you'll stay away from them, if you know what's good for you." Mary told her.

"Yeah, they're nothing but trouble. They'll promise that they'll love you forever then drop you on your butt." Allison continued.

"Never get involved with someone like that." Mary finished.

The girl looked as if she hadn't heard a word they'd said. She just went on gazing at the Marauders across the room.

We left her like that, going up to our dormitory.

I fell asleep happy that night, relieved that things were looking up this year.

I had a weird dream. It was one of those hippy-high-on-crack weird dreams. You know what I'm talking about?

Well, I was sitting by the lake, when Bryan appears out of know where. He starts kissing me, ok? When all of a sudden this giant whale pops out of the lake and eats him. I'm screaming and crying and begging for the whale to eat me too. So he says, "Your wish is my command," and gobbles me up as well. But instead of ending up in the whale's stomach, I'm in this long dark corridor. I can't see a thing and someone's screaming at the top of their lungs. Then there are thousands of people in the corridor. I'm running as fast as I can, bumping into people and knocking them over, trying to find someone important, but I can't exactly remember what they look like. Then I fall off this cliff and into the arms of none other than James Potter. And he holds me tight as he can and says he'll never let them kill me. Though I have know idea who them is, I just wish for him to keep holding me and never let go, despite the fact that he's James. I wish to just be able to stand there forever, being slightly squished by someone who loves me. Then James picks me up and sprouts wings. And we fly off into the clouds, where we're hit by green lightning, falling to our deaths.

I woke up the next morning, feeling strange and confused. Not understanding my dream. (AN: though you probably don't either, or maybe you do...Think hard about everything you know about Lily and James; it makes sense in a freaky kinda way.)

I told Mary and Allison about my dream. Mary said I need serious therapy. And Allison asked if I had a crush on James, since I was dreaming about him. That's when Mary asked her if she was on drugs and I told her that she needed serious therapy. she thought for a second about what she had said then agreed that she did need therapy. We laughed it off, not giving it a second thought, since it was so ridiculous.

We were still laughing as we walked to our first class, until I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey, Gorgeous"

"Hi, James" I said in a bored voice, knowing it was him without even turning around.

"Will you go out with me?"

"What did I tell you yesterday and the day before that and the day before that and everyday for the past 3 years?"

"But today might be different."

"It's not."

He walked around to face me, "Why not?"

"Because..." I had a full excuse ready, but seeing James set Mary, Allison and me off into a sea of giggles again. We ran off the class, laughing as hard as we could, leaving James to wonder what the hell he'd said that was so funny.

James' POV

"What just happened there?" I asked my best friend.

"Lily turned you down, for the 4th time this week." Sirius said kinda bored with the subject.

"Good just making sure you didn't see it any different than I did."

"You should really get over her by now." My other friend Remus said.

"Yeah, she's not worth all this." Sirius agreed.

"She's every bit worth it. I would die for that girl." I argued.

"That goes nicely as she would probably be the one to do it, if you don't stop bothering her." Sirius argued back.

"She just doesn't know that she loves me yet. I'll suffer with her rejection until then 'cause I'm not going to miss it when she figures that out."

"You ever thought that maybe she just doesn't like you."

"Give it up, Sirius, he's the most stubborn guy on earth." Remus said, probably to stop Sirius from yelling.

"He's my best friend. I just don't want him crushed."

"Are you crazy? Nothing ever hurts James. Everything just bounces off him. How else would he be able to survive the girl he loves rejecting him everyday."

"Hey, we're late for class." Peter spoke up. It was the first thing he'd said all morning.

We all ran for the potions class.

"Sorry, Professor Burns. We got side-tracked." (I'm watching the Simpsons, can't you tell?)

"Don't go making up one of your excuses. They're never true. Just sit down. 5 points from Gryffindor for each of you."

The whole class groaned as the Marauders had already lost them enough points this month as it is.

"We will be learning a very important potion that will be on your NEWTS. I want everyone to pair up." Burns went on ignoring the groan.

I automatically moved toward Sirius, but Burns had something different in mind.

"No, no you 4 have caused enough trouble today. We'll just have to split you up. How about Mr. Potter with Ms. Evans,"

On the other side of the room Lily was banging her head on her desk.

"Mr. Black with Ms. Adams(Mary), Mr. Lupin with Ms. Green(Allison) and Mr. Pettigrew with..." (AN: Wormtail is not worth the time it would take me to find him a partner.)

(AN: As you can probably tell I'm not that good at names, Mary Adams, Allison Green, Bryan Myers. Just live with it!)

"Everyone else is free to find their own partner."

The 3 girls glared at him.You could tell they thought this was the most unfair thing in the world.

Lily's POV

James had the biggest smile on his face as he walked over to me.

Why me? Why couldn't Burns have put him with somebody else? Anybody? Why me?

"Hello, Gorgeous"

"James, please don't call me that."

"Why not? You're the most gorgeous girl in school."

I felt a blush creeping into my cheeks. Why am I blushing? It's only James. He says things like that almost everyday. I can not have a crush on James. Although he is kinda cute with his messy black hair and hazel eyes. WAIT! What am I thinking? This is James, you can't stand him, remember.

James' POV

She's blushing, that's good, right? Does she always blush when I pay her a complement? I've never noticed before. I'll have to watch more often.

Lily's POV

I tried to pay attention to what Burns was saying, but I couldn't concentrate. James wouldn't stop staring at me. No, think about the report, pay attention, Lily.

"This will be a 12 foot report." The whole class groaned again. "Don't worry you will have a full week to complete it." A whole week of James, I don't think I'll be able to stand it. "It will be on the most important ingredients you put in these potions." He wrote some potions on the board. "Where you get them, why you use them, what's their purpose, what they look like and anything else you can find on them."

"Will you stop that?" I hissed to James.

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me. Look at something else, do the report, anything, just stop looking at me."

And of course he doesn't. I can't stand him sometimes.

At the end of class, I could tell this was going to be a long week. And we were getting nowhere with the report. I looked over at Mary. At least I was having better luck than her.

"I swear if you say just one word to me, Sirius, you are going to be in the hospital wing for the rest of the year." Mary said through gritted teeth.

Sirius backed away and I didn't blame him. Even I was afraid of Mary when her eyes were blazing like that. Mary was the violent one; me and Allison always called her to do the dirty work.

Allison and Remus were both staring at the table, trying to ignore each other.

AN: How's that? You like? And sorry about the dream; it was a spur of the moment kinda thing, ya know? Please reveiw!


	2. The Potions Project

After dinner, Mary, Allison and I were sitting in the common room doing absolutely nothing. Well we were supposed to be doing homework, but when I say nothing I meant nothing of importance.

"Don't look now, but…" Mary said.

"Hi Gorgeous"

I groaned and tried to ignore him. I glanced at Mary and Allison, but they just shrugged their shoulders as if to say don't ask me I'm helpless.

"I said, Hi Gorgeous"

"Hi James," I said while grinding my teeth, staring at the book in my lap.

"We're supposed to be working together, remember?"

I took a deep breath, "Fine, whatever, sit down."

He came around to sit across from me. I have to say he looked just as hott as he usually did. Which isn't saying much considering, his mind came along with the body. If you could deal with that arrogance, I'd bow to you.

"Uh, I've forgotten something upstairs." Mary said quickly getting up.

"Yeah me too." Allison ran to catch up with her.

"Oh no you don't." I yelled, grabbing the back of their shirts and dragging them to the other side of the room.

They turned around guilty.

"You can't leave me here with him. Plus you have to work on your projects too." I reminded them, quietly enough so the boys couldn't hear me.

**James' POV**

When Lily was talking too the girls, James had a different idea.

"Guys, can't you take Mary and Allison away somewhere? Give us some alone time. Anywhere, to the library, great hall, even to the other side of the common room. Just get them away from Lily."

"Anything for you, man." Sirius said, slapping me on the back. I love Sirius sometimes; he's the best friend a guy could have.

Remus looked a little iffy, like he really didn't want to spend the whole evening alone with Allison. (I know that sounds really dirty but there was no way else to put it.)

"Please! I'd do the same for you." I begged.

"Come on Remus, you know James would spend the evening with **_Snape_ **for you." Sirius said, stating the truth.

He finally gave in, "Fine, I'll get her to go to the library, but only for you."

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

At that time the girls had finished their little pow-wow, and came back. (pow-wow I love that word!)

"It's too loud in here, Allison, let's go to the library." Remus said.

"Mind if we come with you." Sirius said, being a great actor. "Come on, Mary."

"No, let's stay here." There was a little glint in Mary's eye. She only looked like that when people were going to do what she said, no matter what.

"Yeah, we don't want Lily and James to get lonely." Allison said, softly, as you can tell she wasn't the best at standing up for her self.

Sirius grabbed Mary's wrist, and being a boy, he was strong enough to pull her out of her chair. He whispered something in her ear that none of the others could here. (But since you're on the outside you get to know what was said. Aren't you lucky?)

"Please, I'll pay you, I'll do anything." I know it's totally OOC for Sirius to beg, but come on wouldn't you beg for your best friend.

Mary's glint changed to mischievous, having the most popular guy under her possession did have its advantages.

Mary gave Lily a sympathic look, then said, "Oh, alright, come on Allison."

Allison got up from her chair reluctantly. Then all 4 of them left for the library.

Lily muttered something under her breath that sounded vaguely like 'back-stabbers' but I chose to ignore it.

**Lily's POV**

James leaned back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair in that stupid way he does. He sometimes reminds me of those preppy bleach-blonde girls that run their fingers through their hair. (It's hilarris to watch, they push it out of their face and then it just falls back, doing no good what so ever. You know the ones I'm talking about, right?)

(AN: Just for the record, I have no idea why Lily gets so mad when James does that, I think it's cute. Maybe it's just me, maybe I'm just physico like that.)

"So Gorgeous, do you remember what this report is supposed to be about? Potions is more your style, I prefer DADA. " (defense against the dark arts)

No! No way, is he dropping this whole report on me. He's going to help, if I have something to say about it.

I pulled out my notebook and recited exactly what Professor Burns had written on the board. I hardly ever write notes, I've got the best memory of anyone I know. I never study, but always make good grades. But today I made an exception on account that I knew James would be the bitch he was and try to weasel out of it.

(I have no evidence of Lily's photographic memory, but they never said she didn't have one.)

"You're not ditching me, you've gotta work too."

James looked really surprised, like he didn't expect me to make him work.

"I'd never do that to you, to anybody. I'm not that mean, you know."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. Maybe I'd misjudged him. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Well, maybe Snape." He said as an afterthought. "Where's old Snape? I haven't tortured him today. Oh, he's probably bucketing the grease from his hair."

I gritted my teeth. Ok, I've changed my mind. Always trust first impressions.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, talking about the report and not noticing I was wishing that I was anywhere but here.

"I want you to never talk to me again," I threw a book at him. It knocked the wind out of him as he caught it. "I want you to keep your nose in that book and look for whatever it is this stupid report is about. I want you to stay as far away from me as you can, don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even think about me."

A huge uneasy silence hung over us. Before long James had decided I had cooled off enough, and spoke up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so mad. I was just kidding."

I just fumed, trying to ignore his apology. "What did Snape ever do to you, anyway?"

James looked taken back, "What didn't he do to me? I think he's put every curse ever invented on me. We've hated each other since first year. That's just how me and Snape are. Attack or be attacked."

"Oh" I said quietly, I never got to hear his side of things, only what people said of him.

There was that uneasy silence over us again, as we searched through the millions of books we had there.

Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to say something, "You know you could stop the war."

"Right, and how am I supposed to do that?" he sounded disbelieving.

"Surrender"

"Never"

"Please!"

"But what would I do for the next 8 months?"

God, why does he have to be such a bastard.

**James' POV**

Surrender to Snape.

Not an ice cube's chance in Hell was I doing that, not even for Lily. Plus even if I did, it probably wouldn't do anything. Snape would always be the same fucking bastard.

"You do know that if I surrendered, he'd just pull out his wand and curse me again."

"I never said it was going to be easy."

"Easy? I'd call it impossible."

"He not that bad, really."

I burst out laughing.

"James," she sounded like she couldn't believe she was putting up with me. "I'm serious, he's not as bad as you make him out to be."

"I'm s-sorry." I sputtered through laughter, "But can you imagine the Slytherins in their common room telling Snape, 'You need to stop fighting with Potter, he's really a nice guy.'"

She paused for a second, then started laughing too.

**Lily's POV**

Damn, why is it that he can make me laugh when I'm trying so hard to be mad at him.

**James' POV**

We worked on the miracle project for a while more, laughing and joking around, pretty much having fun. It was a stupid project, but if it made Lily spend time with me, it was the greatest thing on earth.

She looked like she was having enough fun spending time with me, but it was time for the all important question.

"Lily?"

"Yeah"

"Will you go out with me?"

She dropped the book she'd been reading on the table, "James, how many times do I have to tell you no?"

"One more time would be good."

"NO"

We sat there with that uneasy silence again, the comfort I tried so hard to achieve destroyed.

"Plus I'm already taken." She said smugly.

Taken? Some other guy was dating my Lily, MY LILY!

Now I knew she must have dated before, I doubted she was even a virgin, I didn't want to think of that. The less I knew about what Lily was doing with other guys, the better.

I intimated most of the guys at Hogwarts. They know that Lily is mine and is off limits. I guess I must have missed one. Well, I'd take care of that in no time.

"Taken? By who?" When I found out who was dating my girl, well, let's just say he won't be dating my girl much longer.

"Bryan Myers"

"Well, that's nice." I'm sure I sounded calm, but inside I was fuming.

Bryan? Now I know I'd gotten to him. **_He_** definitely knew better.

"Lily? James? What are you still doing in here?" I turned around to find Mary and Allison in their pajamas. I looked around, noticing for the first time that we were the only ones left in the common room.

"What are you doing here?" Lily said, just as confused as I was.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be in the library?"

"Uh, guys, it's almost midnight. We got back here hours ago." Mary said, like it was the most obvious thing in the word.

"Why didn't you tell us when you came in?" Lily said, sounding betrayed again.

"You looked like you were having so much fun." Allison said, trying to be her cute and innocent self.

Mary yawned and turned back toward the dormitories, "So, are you coming to bed, Lily? Or are you staying all night out here with James?"

Lily turned a bright crimson red, she turned to face me, "No, you go up, I'll be there in a sec."

She started packing up her books and homework, as Mary and Allison scampered up the stairs. I didn't want her to leave. For once in the 7 years I'd known her, it had finally felt like she didn't completely hate me. Then I remembered that I got to spend the entire week with her. That thought cheered me up a bit.

I ruffled through the papers, "Do you realize how little we actually got done tonight?"

"Huh? According to Mary and Allison we spent hours working on this."

"But we got hardly any work done. Look."

She grabbed the papers from me and burst out laughing. "We'll work on it tomorrow."

"Hopefully we'll get more done then." I don't think she noticed I wasn't talking about the project.

She grabbed her bag and ran up the stairs. I stared after her. Halfway up she turned around, "Bye James, see you tomorrow."

She turned back around and was out of sight in seconds.

"Bye…Angel."


End file.
